The Real Amy Rose
by stephydg
Summary: Amy Rose is 17, she has a great life except for the fact that she has a boyfriend who abuses her. She can't tell anyone. What if someone finds out? What if that person is Sonic?
1. Prologue

**Heyy! So, this is my first fan fic for Sonic ;o I just wanted to try it out, y'know. So here we goo **

**Enjoy?(:**

**Just so you know, this is a high school story, but there will be stuff that is the same. You'll see what I mean.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

No one knew the pain I was feeling. Not even Cream or Rouge. Not even Shadow or Sonic. _**He**_ didn't want anyone to know so I hid my 'Big Secret'. Day after day I'd be getting twice of many bruises on my body and still no one knew. Who was 'He'? Jet. Jet the Hawk.

I met him while walking back to my house. All the guys were checking me out. It was really annoying. Years ago I'd would of hit 'em with my Piko Piko Hammer, but that was the old me. I grew up to be a 17 year old that actually could keep a temper and wasn't obsessed with Sonic. That went away when I turned 13. Anyway, you would have thought that Sonic would have saved me right? Well, he was busy. Whom with? None other than Sally Acorn. Even though I didn't like him like that I hated her.

I tried walking away from on particular guy but that didn't turn out so well. Jet was walking home too and saw what happened. He beat them up. From that day I thought he was sort of heroic. I was half right and wrong..

Days after days we spent more time together. We ended up going out. Everyone thought we were the cutest couple, I guess we were. It didn't matter. I liked him alot. One year later; I had just turned 17 and I had a party. (Well Rouge planned it..) It was fun. After the party when everybody left he was still there. He told me he had a special present for me, therefore he couldn't give it to me during the party. We went to the couch and started kissing. A few minutes later it became intense, I didn't mind until I felt my bra unclip. I pushed him off saying that I did love him but I surely wasn't going to give up my virginity to him. He took it the wrong way..

_"You're saying that you wouldn't give it up for me? Amy, I love you."_

_"I love you too..I just can't"_

_He shook his head. "No."_

_"No?"_

_"No. You don't love me. This was all a fucking game wasn't it? After all I gave you this is my thanks?"_

_"What? You're-"_

_"Don't talk back to me!" I felt my face hot a few seconds later. He slapped me. _

That was the first time he ever hit me. He felt guilty so he left. After what happened he took me out to dinner to apologize. I forgave him and ended up in a hotel. I refused again and he punched me. From that day on, I hated him for making me fall in love with me.

That routine came often. He told me that if I broke up with him or even tell anyone (especially Sonic since he knew we were close) he'd kill me. I don't know why he became an abuser. Just because I chose not to give up my virginity was not the real reason I'm sure of it. I'm afraid to ask and get beaten to death. Oh how I wish I never had this problem to begin with.

Who am I? Gee, well all these hints I think you already know but if you don't...I'm Amy. Amy Rose. A girl who can't explain her problems to the world.

* * *

**So what do you think? should I continue? Review please(: No flames, I tried my best on this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ahh thanks for the reviews! It means a lot :D I really thought I'd get like 2 reviews ;o**

**hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to Sega.**

**Ages: (I changed them around)  
**

**Sonic: 18**

**Amy: 17 (Yeah one age diff from Sonic. So when she was 12 he was 13 get it? good :P)  
**

**Sally: 17**

**Rouge: 18**

**Knuckles: 18  
**

**Tails: 15**

**Cream: 14**

**Shadow: 18 **

**

* * *

**Currently I am on the floor. He came over. He started kissing in the middle of us watching a movie. He only wanted to make out, I understand that but I wasn't in the mood. He has a bad temper I noticed. (Reminds me when Sonic would 'forget' about our dates and I'd get all pissed.) He pushed me to the floor and started hitting me. I felt like crying however he told me if I did he'd strike even harder. So I tried not to cry though I failed. He threw me against the window hard enough for it to brake. Some window pieces went through my skin though I'm lucky it didn't go through my head. I started screaming like no other. He left quickly cause he was afraid of someone finding out. Nobody heard me anyway..

I slowly pushed myself up. Ah ah ah! It hurts so much! That jerk! I hate him! I looked at my arms. Blood. That's where the pieces where. I took them off one by one. I reached for the cloth on the table that was close to me. Crap! My arms.. Oh screw it. I need the cloth. I succeeded, I got the cloth and tore it in half and wrapped it on both of my arm. Took care of that.

Now for the real question, how am I gonna get up? I can't call anyone they'll ask what happened. I certainly can't call Jet. That's the most stupidest thing for me to do. I guess I'll have to do it myself.. but first..I think a nap would do me better. I carefully laid down again. Just a short nap!

I opened my eyes. I looked at the window. Whoa daylight already. I can't believe I slept the whole day. Technically..a few hours. I forced myself to stand up all at once. It hurt more yesterday good thing. I took my time walking to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. Gross. I look horrible. I'm taking a shower. Smart of me of putting clothes here yesterday before Jet came.

After I took my shower and got dressed I covered up the bruises with make up. Except for my arms I just wore a long sleeve shirt. I put on some baggy jeans and converse. I brushed my quills quickly. Ow! I keep forgetting about my arms. Let's just hope today it'll go fine.

**KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Ames? You ready?" It was none other than Sonic.

"Y-yeah I'm in the bathroom. Coming.." I yelled. He hadn't changed much. His quills did get longer. And he wears clothes. Haha. He grew into them. Never thought he'd wear them right? Me either until I saw him!

"Amy hurry up!"

That too! He's even more impatient.

"AMY!"

I went outside. "Sonic! Can't you learn to wait?"

He chuckled. "Hah me wait? Your funny" He grinned. "Let's go."

I looked around "Wait. Where's.." I almost gagged saying her name. "Sally."

He frowned. "She wanted to walk alone today."

I don't have to see her face. Yay! I can't stand her. Since they got together she's been bragging about it. It's not like I care I mean I don't like him like that anymore. She still thinks that even when Sonic explained it!

"I see.."

"Well we're not just going to be standing here!" He was about to pick me up.

"NO! Er..I mean.. I want to walk..yeah.."

He laughed. "You know its 7:50 right?"

"In that case..carry on!" He rolled his eyes and picked me up. Funny thing is that when I'm his arms I never flinch nor my body aches. Weird huh, I _know_!

He sped off. In a few seconds we were in front of the school. He has gotten faster. Seriously. Once I told him to come over he didn't even have to reply cause he was at my doorstep. Fun times..

He put me down. "You might wanna hurry."

If I ever make it to my locker first. "Can..can you take me to my locker?" I was kind of embarrassed to ask.

He raised an eye brow. "Hm. Sure!"

"SONIC!"

Or not.

"Hey, Sally." He went to kiss her cheek but she kissed his lips first.

"Nevermind." I muttered. I walked slowly to my locker. Then I opened my locker. I had 5 minutes to get to class.

Shadow came up. "Hey Rose." He smiled.

I know what your thinking.. OH MY GOSH HE'S SMILING! Yeah. Only Rouge and I get to see his real smile. Yes I feel special ha.

"Shadow." I tried to reach for my books.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Please."

He took them out. "I'll carry them if you want." I nodded. He closed my locker and we left.

I can always count on Shadow.

* * *

Throughout the day everyone helped me with my books.(Not counting Sonic..stupid Sally) They've also kept bothering me with the same questions.. "Did you hurt your arms? What happened?" If you only knew! I told them that I was babysitting to earn money and that I've been carrying the baby the whole day. They fell for it. As for my classes, I never raised my arm when I knew the answer. That surprised everybody. I'm not a nerd if your wondering, I'm just..smart. Not as smart as Tails though!

I am now sitting at my regular lunch table with my friends. Cream wasn't here. She had a different period for lunch. That's what sucked.

Sonic wasn't here either. He hangs out with the 'populars'.

I didn't eat. Rouge frowned. "Amy. Are you not hungry?"

I shook my head.

"You've been acting..weird." Shadow said

"I'm exhausted. I'm never having kids." I lied.

They all laughed. "Well what do you expect."

"Peace and quiet."

"Good luck with that." Rouge joked. The bell rang. We all got up and walked to class. This day is going by smoothly. Thank god Jet already finished high school or else I'd be screwed.

* * *

**There ya go ;D My first chapter. Well you know what I mean haha.**

**I feel bad for Amy. kjladghs Jet is such an ass|:  
**

**Leave reviews? (; thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D I agree with all of you Jerk-Er I mean Jet is a meanie|:**

**I don't own nothing, everything belongs to Sega.**

**Enjoy the chapter.~**

**

* * *

**Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles and I were walking heading to my house. We are having a 'study' fest. Since theres going to be a big test in a few days we might as well get ready for it no? Haha. I was thinking of inviting Sonic over but he'd bring _her_, yeah no way am I letting her in my house. As for Cream and Tails they decided to go home.

"I can't believe your making me study." Knuckles stated.

"Oh come one Knuckie, you need to get a good grade." Rouge told him

Just then someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I screamed. We all stopped walking. I turned around. Jet. Yay..

He chuckled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare ya."

I faked a smile. "It's okay."

"Were you guys going?"

"Amy's house." Rouge answered.

"For what?"

"To study."

"I see.. Well I'll let you guys be, I'll come over later, Amy. See ya." He leaned in for a kiss

I sighed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He gave me a look that said 'Your going to regret that'. He waved and left.

We began walking again. I'm afraid of whats going to happen when he comes over..

* * *

I closed the door. I turned to Shadow. "Thanks for helping me clean up. Gosh Rouge and Knuckles are so messy!" I laughed slightly.

He nodded. They had this 'fight'. Believe me, it was the most amusing fight I've ever saw.

_"Rouge..who's ring is that?" He gave her a disappointed look. "Did you steal it?"_

_She gasped. "How dare you think I stole this! Amy let me borrow it. Borrow! I'm not a jewel thief anymore."  
_

_He snorted. "Yeah right. Your still a jewel thief."  
_

_SLAP!_

_"Why the hell did you slap me!" He grew mad._

_"You damn know why."She was mad as well._

_In a few seconds they were wrestling all over the place. Knocking things over. _

_"You wont win." Knuckles reminded her._

_"Let's just see who wins."_

_A few minutes later..._

_Rouge smiled. "Oh my look at that, Knuckie. I have won." She smirked. She had her foot on his chest._

_"This is not over bat girl." He muttered._

Yup. Like I said amusing. They have this love/hate relationship still going on. They are just in denial.

I picked up the broken flower vase. I frowned. "They owe me new flowers.." I looked at it. "A vase too."

Shadow chuckled. "You surprise me Amy. Years ago you'd throw a big tantrum."

"I've matured! Now stop talking and CLEAN."

"I take it back."

"_Shadow_."

"Alright. Alright." I threw away the vase and flowers.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Please don't let it be Jet. Please please.

I hesitated opening the door. As I opened it I was shaking.

"Whoa Ames you okay?" Sonic looked concerned. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah. I uh..never mind. What brings you here?"

"I can't visit my best friend? I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "Come in." I opened the door wider so he could get in. Phew.

"Shads!" I heard Sonic yell.

"Faker."

I walked over to them. I looked at Shadow. "Thanks again." I smiled.

He shrugged. "Sure. See you at school Amy." He gave me a quick hug.

"Hey," Sonic pouted. "What about me?"

Shadow grunted. "I am not hugging you."

Sonic laughed. "I mean that your not going to say goodbye."

"Hmph." He left.

"That's Shadow for ya." I said. We both laughed. We kept quiet for a few seconds till I broke the silence. "So.."

"Soo.." He took a seat on my couch. I sat down too.

"You never come over unless something goes wrong with Sally" I spat her name.

He sighed. "That's half right. I usually come over cause I want to see you. You know I love hanging out with ya Amy."

See, that right there would have made my heart flutter when I was 12. Now it just makes me think what we could have had if he liked me back then.

"Then whats up?"

He got nervous. "Amy..these past few days..I uh noticed something. Something that I would never admit."

He was about to continue when Jet came in.

Oh yeah. He got a spare key.

"Hey Amy." He gave me a slight glare "Sonic."

Sonic frowned. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Actually, Sonic." Jet began. "I was just going to take her upstairs. I need to tell her something. It wont take long." He grinned mischievously.

I am now nervous. Freaking out too. "Okay." Sonic shrugged.

"Lets go, **love**." He took my wrist and dragged me upstairs. I groaned. This isn't going to be pretty.

He pushed me into my room, locking the door.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

I laughed nervously. "Your girlfriend."

He was not satisfied with that answer..

Smack!

"I didn't tell you to speak." I shuddered. He continued speaking, "Your suppose to kiss me on the lips at all times. Not on the cheek!"

He made rules too. Though these were the main ones.

1.) No back talk

2.) Kisses on lips not cheeks or else

this would be the or else part.

He punched me this time. I fell to the ground. I didn't look at him "Now, tell him he has to leave. I changed my mind. I'm not done with you yet. Hurry up too"

I got up, unlocked the door and headed downstairs. Sonic looked at me. "Everything-"

"C-can you p-please go?" I asked almost in a whisper.

His eyes softened, concerned was all over his face. "Amy..what happened?"

I snapped, "Nothing! Just leave." I pointed to the door.

He frowned. "Okay.. if there-"

I cut him off. "LEAVE!" I regret for snapping at him but I know Jet. If I don't hurry up then I might end up at the hospital..again.

Sonic looked at me once and left.

I slowly walked upstairs into my room. "Good." He said. "Now. For your real punishment." He smirked.

"I didn't do anything else wrong." I bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah. My teachers pissed me off though. Guess who gets rid of my anger."

My eyes watered. "Me."

* * *

**For some reason I didn't like this chapter o.o **

**It was bad right? :| I know. **

**Well, review anyway? :} **

**What was Sonic going to tell her? :O Hmm lets find out next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guysss x3 Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I know you guys are like "Amy is soo out of character" Well wouldn't you be too if your boyfriend beated you up? :O And yeah, I know Amy could beat him**

**up with her hammer but you'll see..  
**

**&+ I don't own anything.  
**

**

* * *

**

You know how I feel right now? Well first of all I feel like crap. After Jet left I broke down crying once again. He made me bleed a lot..maybe even more than I'm used to. He didn't punch me in the stomach. It was only in my face. And damn he keeps getting stronger. I know what your thinking. You used to beat up any one with your Piko Piko Hammer, but I cant anymore. See, the third time he hit me I pulled out my hammer. (I would have just done that the second time but I was stupid.) I was just about to hit him with it he told me if I tried to lay one finger or rather say one 'hit' he'd kill me. Yup, I was terrified so I summoned it away. I havent used it since then.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I swear, if I wasn't that afraid of him he'd be a dead pulp right now! I'd have Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles-everyone really counting myself, beat the shit out of him. I'd like to see him beg for us to stop. -sigh- Only I could dream that.

* * *

If you'd look at me you'd be disgusted. Wait, my bad you _wouldnt_ even look at me! That's how bad I looked cause I just put on make up.

"Amy? you done?"

Rouge.

"Mhm. Be right there."

This is my routine. Theirs too. Haha.

I came out. Cream smiled at me. "Let's go!"

"After you." I smiled back.

They headed for the door. I followed, once we got out I closed the door.

We began walking to the school.

"Sonic isn't walking with us huh?" I asked.

Rouge looked at me. "No. He's too busy with that hoe."

I rolled my eyes. "She's cheating on him."

"Does he know?" Cream asked.

I laughed. "Right. Like he'll believe me."

"He should." Cream paused. "Your his best friend."

"No. That's Tails."

Rouge snorted. "Please, that's you."

I sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

Right now I'm heading for third period. No one has this class. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only junior.

"Hey Ames." Sonic started walking with me.

I looked at him. "Hey Sonic! Whats up?"

"Eh. Nothing. Ditching class."

"You'll get in trouble."

He chuckled. "I'm a senior now. They want me to ditch."

I laughed. "Wow."

"Next year when your a senior you'll do the same."

I shook my head. "No way. So. What did you wanna tell me yesterday?"

"Oh look Ames, your by your class. See ya later." He kissed my cheek and sped off.

Whoa. Did..did Sonic just kiss my cheek? That's so un-like him!

* * *

After my next 3 classes I walked to my locker. I felt weird after he kissed my cheek. NO I don't like him. I mean psht, yeah he's still gorgeous looking, strong, handsome, oh my god stop it right now.

I don't like him. I don't like him. I looked up to see Sally.

"I saw what Sonic did!" Sally said.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay and?"

"I don't like you. I never did! Stay away from my Sonikku."

I was disgusted. That was my pet name for him! "Get something straight, Acorn, I don't like him. And that's my nickname for him!"

"Not anymore." She smirked. "I don't want you talking to him anymore."

This bitch is crazy. Plus she's getting me angry.

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I'll tell Jet!"

I froze. "W-what?"

She won this round. Damn. "Mhm. Better stay away!" She started walking away from me.

I hate her! I should have used my hammer on her.

I opened my locker and put my stuff away. Lunch is next. Woohoo.

When I got my lunch and sat down. Guess who was at our table? You guessed it. Sonic.

"Heya Ames." He greeted.

I knew that Sally was watching me. So I just ignored him.

Now. If I can only ignore him for the rest of my life. Well until they break up.

* * *

**I hate Sally -_- She's making SonAmy not happen. Okay so Jet is too.. but you know what I mean.**

**:|**

**I wonder why Sonic didn't want to tell her now. :o how weird.**

**Anyway, leave reviews if you can(: Thanks.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey :) Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I know, Sally's a bitch. We should all team up and beat her up! Yeah who's with me? xD**

**I don't own anything,btw.**

**

* * *

**Thank god I haven't talked to Sonic. He's probably wondering why I wont though. I know him too well!

I'm walking to my house right now. Jet texted me a while ago saying he won't see me today. Yay! That means no beating.

I should celebrate, with whom though?

"Amy."

I noticed Sonic next to me.

I ignored him.

"Stop ignoring me,Amy!" He made me stop walking. He put his arms on my shoulders. "What's up?"

I looked away, I didn't respond.

"Ames..if I did something..or any one you can tell me." He said,sincerely. "Look at me Ames."

I looked at him.

"Good. Now tell me."

"It's nothing." I lied.

He chuckled. "You're a bad liar."

That's true. I can't lie when I'm around him. If its the others I get away with is perfectly!

I sighed. "Sonic. I- I can't tell you."

He frowned at this. "Why?"

"I just cant!" I jerked his hands off my shoulders.

"Please Amy." He said softly.

I shook my head. "I-I'm sorry." I started walking away from him.

"Amy!" He called. He wasn't going to try and follow me.

Why? Cause he knows that I won't even try to tell him.

I hate Sally Acorn! I hate Jet!

The next thing I knew, I was running. I didn't even notice it 'till I reached my house. That's how I got there so fast. I went in.

I sighed. I can't deal with Sonic right now

* * *

Have you ever felt like something bad was going to happen and when it does you just can't believe it? That's how I feel right now. As if Jet were to come back or something. Stop Amy, your only trying to scare yourself. He's not coming, he said he was busy today. So just calm down.

I heard a knock on my door. I got up from my bed and walked over to it. I rolled my eyes. If it's Sonic again..

I opened the door. "J-Jet?" My eyes widened.

He was not happy. "Why the hell did you kiss Sonic? Your _my_ girl!" He spat.

What? I- Sally, that..ugh!

"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me I-" He cut me off.

"Oh like that makes it ANY better!" He pushed me to the ground. "You dumb bitch! Now your going to get it!" He grabbed my arms forcefully and dragged me to my room. I was very afraid.

He threw me to the bed and started to beat me. Slap after punch after hit. Then all of a sudden he stopped.

Foot steps!

"Ames..It's me Sonic"

Jet growled. "What does that hedgehog want now?"

Sonic came into my room. His eyes widened. This should not be pretty..

* * *

**Oh gosh. Sonic came in :o!**

**what will happen? **

**xo**

**I wonder. leave reviews please(:  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks for the reviews :D**

**let's see what happens!**

**

* * *

**Sonic glared at Jet. "You have 5 seconds to get the _hell_ away from her!"

Jet shook his head. "I was just tickling her."

Sonic chuckled. "Sure. You know, I'm not an idiot." He stepped closer and pulled him off of me.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

I know what Jet's trying to do. Play the "nice" guy. Psht. He should know better, don't mess with Sonic the Hedgehog!

"Right now? You are." He smirked. "Jet, I knew I couldn't trust you. From day one." He paused. "And now, your going to regret touching Amy."

My eyes widened. "S-Sonic..don't! Just-Just leave!" I don't want him to get involved in my problem..

Sonic turned to me. "No way Amy! He hit you. I'm not letting him off the hook."

I shook my head. "Please!"

Sonic frowned.

"Heads up,Sonic." Jet punched him. I gasped.

Sonic punched him back. I couldn't move. I mean I do want him to beat him up Jet's a jerk! I just hope Sonic doesn't get hurt again.

Jet was about to tackle him, thanks to Sonic's speed he moved away. "Is that all you have?" Taunted Sonic.

Jet growled. He kept trying to punch Sonic but Sonic kept moving away, Jet fails. Ha!

Though this made Jet even angrier. Sonic laughed. "Pathetic."

Next thing I knew he was next to me then I was in his room. Told ya he has gotten faster.

He put me down. He looked at me. "Ames..why?"

I acted dumb. "Why what?"

"Why did you let him hit you?"

I didn't respond.

"Your better than that! At least you could have hit him back with your big hammer."

I shook my head.

He frowned. "Better yet, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldnt! Okay?" My eyes watered. "He told me..he told me if I tried something on him or tell you or anybody else he'd kill me."

His eyes softened."Amy.." He embraced me. I started crying.

"I'm sorry Sonic! I- I was just scared. I didn't want a-anyone t-to get hurt." I sobbed.

He pulled away and wiped some tears away. "But instead you get hurt. That's not right. He's dead when I see him."

I felt safe. I haven't felt like this since..since I started dating Jet. "Do you hate me, Sonic?"

"I could never hate you Ames. Even after this. You couldn't tell any one and I understand that."

I smiled. "Good." My face fell instantly after I thought about Jet. "Wait. What about.."

"Jet?" He chuckled. "You leave that to me!"

"You'll get hurt. I can't-"

"Me?" He questioned. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog-" I knew what he was going to say so I cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I giggled.

"He won't get near you ever. I promise you that"

I hugged him tightly. "I love you Sonic."

He grinned. "Love ya too,Ames."

My heart fluttered. Uh oh..not this again!

* * *

**Yay! Sonic saved Amy. I just can't wait till Sonic beats the shit out of him. :D**

**Next chapter will be sort of like a 'bonus' chapter. Cause it's Sonic's Point of view. :)**

**Till next time people;  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yo yoo :D Thanks for the reviews.**

**Anyway, lets get on with thee 'bonus' chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonic's POV**

Jet. That damn hawk! How could he hurt Amy like that? God. I just want to beat the crap out of him!

Well I will. I told Amy to stay at my house and that I would be back. The only thing that I don't know where the heck he is right now.

He wouldn't be in her house that's for sure. Hm guess like I'll have to look all around!

I sped off.

I can't stop thinking about Amy. I can't get out her beautiful face. Yeah I know what your thinking. "Sonic! You love her?" _N-no!_ I wouldn't use the..L-L-Love word..

I haven't even used that word on Sally. Actually, I broke up with her. She was way too clingy and bitchy. I need some freedom y'know?

I sort of regret not paying attention to Amy when I was younger. I do like her..a lot! I just..don't know how to tell her. I've always been shy I guess?

And seeing her get beaten...

Where the _hell_ is Jet?

I looked everywhere. So far he wasn't at the park, the school, Amy's house. Heh guess that's not everywhere..

I need a chili dog.

I sped off to my favorite place in Station Square.

I ordered. "Hm..make it 2 please."

"Coming right up!"

I looked behind me and saw _him._

"YOU!"

"Well well well, have you gotten bored of Amy already? I knew you would, she's no fun.." He smirked and then chuckled. "She wouldn't even have sex with me. How lame."

I snapped. I couldn't take it. Him talking about her like that! I swung at him.

"Ow!" Before he could even think about hitting me back I punched him again. And again. I ended up tackling him and keep beating him up. I was pissed off..badly.

Jet tried to hit me but I hit him in the gut., he was weakened. Ha, he's worse than Egghead! I picked him off and threw him a bit farther than were I was. I tackled him once again.

"Aw, look at that, you can hit Amy but you can't hit me back huh? Coward!" I broke his nose, I noted. He couldn't stop bleeding. He coughed up some blood as well.

"St-stop" He begged. I didn't stop that is until someone pulled me off.

"Enough." Was all that Shadow said.

"Let me go Faker!" I struggled. He had a good grip on me.

Knuckles helped Jet up. "Shit, Sonic. Why did you do that for?"

"Why?" I chuckled deeply. "Why? I'll tell you _why_. Jet beat up Amy! Yeah you think I'll let him keep doing that?" I shook my head. "Never!"

"I-I-N-never" Jet choked. "did that!" He fell unconscious to the floor.

Shadow let me go. "See what you did Faker?"

"Did you _not_ just hear me?"

Knuckles and Shadow frowned. "Face it Sonic. Your jealous of him being with Amy." Shadow responded.

"Your senses finally came to you." Knuckles replied.

Shadow took out his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" They disappeared.

My own friends..they take HIS side? How insane are they?

"Sonic. Heres your order." I turned back around.

"I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway." I need a run.

I just can't believe this. I finally get back at Jet for hurting Amy. My Amy to be exact! And they don't believe this. Huh, just you wait till Amy explains!

* * *

"What do you mean you can't explain?" I inquired.

"Sonic. I can't just say "Jet beat me up" In front of them including Jet!"

"He won't hurt you. Plus I think I might of uh knocked him out real good." I laughed nervously.

She smiled softly. "Thank you.. But I don't know."

"I'll be by your side the whole time!" I grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Fine" She sighed. "Anything for you." She giggled.

"That's my Amy."

She blushed a bit. How cute. I kissed her cheek.

"Let's go!" I picked her up and I sped off.

* * *

**Woo! Sonic beat Jet's ass :D**

**I think I sort of failed on his POV. I tried my best to make it sound like him.**

**Whatcha think? Drop reviews with your opinions ;D  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody :D**

**I'd like to say thank you for the reviews :) (Even though I failed as Sonic haha)  
**

**Anyway, this chapter will end Sonic's pov. Then it will continue as Amy's, it is after all her story hence the name xD**

**lmao. Well! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything goes to Sega!  
**

**

* * *

**I put down Amy once we got to the hospital entrance. I looked at her, "Well..it's now or never, Ames."

"I pick never."

I chuckled. "Come on. Like I said before I'll be by your side the whole time I promise."

She gave me a strange look. As if doubting what I just said. "Mhm." She nodded. "Oh! Look. That guy is selling Chili Dogs for free" She pointed

I quickly turned "Where?" I ran all around trying to find it. Then I realized she was joking. I frowned, running back to her.

"Yeah. The whole time." She responded sarcastically.

"Ah, ya know I was kidding too.."

"_Right_." I put my hand in front of her.

She stared at me blankly.

"Your scared aren't ya? Then, hold my hand." I grinned.

She took it. She smiled brightly. We walked inside.

I looked at our hands twice before we entered to be honest. Her hand in mine..is well..a good feeling, a _very_ good feeling! Not like Sally. Bleh. She really didn't like it she wanted my uh hands somewhere else. Heck no!

We went to the front desk and asked for Jet. The secretary told us he was in the third floor room 38.

"Thanks." I told her giving her my famous grin.

Amy was about to take a step, I stopped her.

"What?"

"We can get there a faster way." I winked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, _Sonniku. _I rather enjoy this time we have before facing them"

I was about to tell 'okay' when I noticed she said my pet name that she gave me when we were younger. I remember how I used to hate when she called me that and glomp me

To tell ya the truth I secretly loved it when she did that.

"Wow Ames. You haven't called me that in forever."

She giggled. "I know. I really should start using it again."

"Sure."

We took the elevator. Ha, and they call these things "fast".

Amy never let go of my hand. Which is good. Maybe she's still interested in me..?

"Sonic." I snapped out of my thoughts. "We're here." She gestured to all of our friends sitting outside of the waiting room. This would be a good time to run.

"And don't you dare take a run Sonic the Hedgehog you promised!" Amy waved a finger at me. Damn.

Everyone stared at us. I felt a bit embarrassed.

Rouge was the first one to come up to us. "Amy!" She hugged her tight.

Amy let go of my hand at this point. Yeah I was disappointed

She hugged her back. "Hey Rouge." Both of us said. Rouge looked at me and 'humphed'. Clearly Knuckles told her!

"Because of you Amy's boyfriend is in the hospital room!"

If you knew the real reason you'd do the same. Come to think of it if he hadn't done that I'd still beat the crap out of him. I never liked him!

Wonder what Amy saw in him..

I walked over to everyone. They didn't speak to me not surprise there though

Tails was the only one that did. "Hey bro." I grinned

He pulled me to the side. "Why Sonic?"

"He hurt Amy."

"What?"

I nodded. "Yep. I found that hawk hitting her in her house. Ya really think that I," I pointed to myself. "Sonic the Hedgehog was going to let _him_ get away with it? No way!"

Tails understood. "I can't believe it! Jet's suppose to be a good guy. Not a bad one!"

"You all fell for it." I agreed, shrugging. "Can't blame ya,"

"Is she...uh..your girlfriend now..then?" He asked unsure but a smile came onto his face.

I almost choked on my own saliva! "W-what?"

His face fell. "Your not?"

"N-no! I was just holding her hand cause she was scared."

"Oh. I see!" He chuckled. "Maybe we should go back to the others." He suggested.

We walked back and they were all glaring except Amy, of course. I groaned. Can't wait until she tells the truth!

* * *

**SonAmy moments right there ;) **

**Once again, I think I failed as him. -_- Eh.**

**And it was kind of boring right? Sorry if it was D;  
**

**However..what do you think is going to happen in there? Leave your opinions :D  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for the reviews. And I'm done talking bad about how I did Sonic yay me?**

**Shadow: (throws a muffin)**

**Me: Screw you Shadow -_-**

**hahaha, well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

**Amy's POV**.

I saw Sonic talk to Tails as Rouge frowned.

"Amy! How can you still talk to him after what happened with Jet?" Rouge accused.

"Because you don't know the story behind it."

"And what's that?"

"I'll tell you when Sonic's done talking to him."

"You better!"

I sat next to Shadow who had his arms crossed, glaring at Sonic. I sighed to let him know I was here. He turned to me and his face softened.

"Amy. I'm sorry about Jet. Stupid Faker!"

I shrugged. "Jet had it coming."

He was shocked. "W-what?"

"You'll see." I saw Sonic giving me a nod to let me explain.

"Listen up!" Every head turn to me. I had full attention.

"Don't you DARE be mad at Sonic! By the end of this story you'll be thanking him."

Shadow "humphed". "See..Jet isn't the best boyfriend around.."

I was nervous. I stood up. I couldn't do it. Sonic came up to me and grabbed my hand. It did help. He shot me a warm smile. I deeply inhaled and out.

"Go on!" Knuckles shouted.

"Knuckles shut up!" Rouge told him.

"See Jet uh.." I stuttered. It was harder than I though. Sonic squeezed my hand.

"On my birthday. The one Rouge planned..he tried to have sex. I said no cause I didn't want to." I paused. I looked at everyone. "He slapped me."

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Knuckles and Shadow stood up immediately.

"Sit down." Sonic told them. They grumpily did so.

I explained the rest. I showed one of bruises cause I didn't want them to freak out. Which they did anyway.

Sonic was grinning. "Told ya!"

"Sorry." Everyone apologized to him.

"I know." He loved being right. After all, if he wasn't cocky he wouldn't be the real Sonic.

"I can't believe Jet would do this." Cream frowned, "I'm sorry Amy." She hugged me. After her everyone did. By then I let go of Sonic's hand.

"He's not getting away with it." Shadow looked at me.

"I'm with you there!" Rouge smirked. "He'll get some ass whopping for sure!"

We agreed on acting all normal and then get to the real reason.

They all walked into his room. I was the last one. The doctor told us that he should be waking up in a bit. The nurses left for a break as so did all the doctors. We were lucky.

"Oh my!" I faked gasped. He was awake. "Jet! Are you okay?" He looked like shit if you asked me.

"N-no." He said softly. He looked at Sonic and glared. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Didn't ya know Jet, that once you mess with Amy you mess with all of us."

"How could you hurt Amy like that!" Cream was mad.

Jet shook his head. "I didn't. I love her too much"

"You fooled me once Jet I don't like being fooled." Shadow got closer to him. "You hurt Amy. Now its your turn. This time you wont be so lucky if you live. I'll make sure as hell of it!"

Rouge had taken all his casts away but he couldn't do anything, Knuckles held him down. Once she was done Shadow picked him up and threw him against the wall. He groaned.

They all began to beat him up. Except for Tails and Cream. They couldn't do much no offense or anything. I summoned my hammer too and hit him atleast 10 times. He ended up bleeding, unconscious again! And I think more broken parts of his body.

"Bye bye JET!" I hit him hard with my hammer once again.

Sonic grinned. "Good job Ames."

"You too!"

We were all satisfied and left.

I couldn't stop smiling. Finally my dream came true! I didn't have to deal with him anymore.

Sonic took me home. He wanted to. I gladly excepted it! I told him thank you and kissed his cheek.

He blushed. Aw look at My Sonikku!

"Ah..no problem Ames. Anything for you."

It was my turn to blush.

"I gotta go though." I frowned.

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?" I did a pouty face.

"_Amy._" I giggled.

"Oh please Sonikku!"

He smiled. "How can I saw no to that?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." I smiled back.

"I'll stay." Was his final answer.

* * *

**Finally. She told the truth :D But if you think that's the end its not ;) I mean, not all bad guys go away right?**

**hehehe :D**

**Whaddya think? Leave reviews if you can[:  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**:) Thanks for the reviews you guys! Hehe.**

**I know, Jet got what he deserved! Woohoo ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did, I would own Sega which I dont D:**

**

* * *

**

Sonic ended up sleeping over. Intentionally he was going to leave after the movie we were going to watch, but ended watching more movies. It was fun until we fell asleep in the couch. I almost screamed when I woke up cause Sonic's arms were around me and I had my head on his lap. Thankfully he woke up after I got up not before, I mean it'd be awkward. If he was my boyfriend I wouldn't mind it but since were not..yeah. Right now I'm waiting for him to return, we're walking to school together. Rouge and Cream are already here.

"For a fast hedgehog he sure takes long to get ready." Rouge said.

"Whaddya mean? I'm right here."

We all jumped and turned around.

"You scared us!"

He laughed. "I know."

BAM!

He flinched. "Ow! What was that for Amy?"

"Gee, I don't know..maybe cause you scared us!"

"_Sorry._"

"Are you sure you guys aren't going out?" Asked Cream.

We both blushed. I responded for us, "No.."

Rouge smirked. "She means not yet,when are you going to ask her big Blue?"

His blush wore off and smirked back. "That depends. When is Knuckles going to ask you out?"

Cream and I giggled. It was her turn to blush. "Humph." She walked out.

"Good one." Cream smiled and followed her. I looked at Sonic.

"You were planning on asking me out?"

His eyes widened. "I-I-" He ran out.

I sighed. "That darn hedgehog." I smiled to myself though, that was him for you. He's too shy.

Rouge gestured for me to hurry up. "We don't have all day." I laughed and ran over to them.

When we got to the school I realized something. I never did my homework. Aw man.

* * *

"Turn in your homework." Our teacher told us to. I hesitated but went to confront my teacher.

"I kind of forgot to do my homework.."

"Oh you did huh?" I nodded. "Detention after school"

"But I've never forgotten my homework.."

She laughed, "Miss Rose, I've heard from two teachers you forgot. We decided. Now sit down."

"Fine." I walked back and sat down. Stupid teachers.

Who needs homework anyway!

I slept through the class so I had no idea what happened in there. Good thing she wrote the homework in the board.

I rubbed my eyes and collected my stuff, then I headed for my last class. I looked at the time 5 minutes till it starts. She always comes late as well

Eh I might take the long way there. Yay! I'm about to get out of this-

Wait. I got detention. Son of a b-

"Ames!" I smiled.

"Hey Sonic." I greeted. "Ditching?"

He nodded. "Yep. Saw you passing through and thought, 'why the hell not?'" He joked.

"I'm so flattered." I replied with a giggle.

He looked down. I was about to ask what's up when he began talking again.

"I uh..was wondering if you'd like to hang out..ya know..with me..after school..maybe at the park?" He asked somewhat nervous.

Sonic is way too cute when he's shy.

"Ye- cant.."

He looked up. "Oh." He frowned. "It's cool.."

"No I mean, I'd love to b-"

"Great!" The bell rang.

It happened so fast. I don't even remember how I got to my class. Ha, just kidding! I would _never_ forget the time I spend with Sonic. He picked me up and took me to my last class. I didn't even have the time to tell him I had detention nor thank you.

Well, maybe he'll forget about our hang out?

* * *

I groaned walking into detention. I sat all the way in the back. I looked around. Nobody that I really knew was here. I guess I rather start on my homework.

A few minutes later I gave up. What in the world was this stuff? I'm never going to take another nap in class.

I skipped that worksheet and worked on my other homework. I looked up at the clock. Not even halfway done. I started feeling guilty about the whole Sonic thing.

I looked up at the front. The teacher wasn't around..I took out my phone and duck my head down to text him, but with the luck I have..

"Amelia Rose." I flinched at the name. "Having phones out in detention is another hour!"

"But-"

"Another hour! Want to keep going? I have nothing else to do." He rolled his eyes.

I gave in and shook my head, giving my phone. Damn he has sharp eyes. I did make it obvious though..

He walked back. I heard snickering going around. "Shut up." I told them.

"15 minutes more!"

I should really keep my mouth shut.

* * *

**Sonic's POV** **(I lied to myself that I wasn't going to write more as him xD but wouldn't you like to know his thoughts? I do!)**

I frowned. I told her after school didn't I? Wow. How the tables have turned! Usually I'd be the one ditching-

Whoa! Hold on Sonic, she didn't _exactly_ ditch you. I mean..she said yes!

I waited a few more minutes. I've never waited this long. Only Amy Rose could do this to me too bad she's not here!

Sally passed by. She gasped. "Sonic! Hi!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whaddya want?"

"I just wondering around ya know. And you looked bored.."

"I'm just waiting for Amy.."

"Oh. _really?_ Heh, she's not showing up. She totally ditched you for Shadow. They were walking after school."

"She would have told me."

"She didn't tell you about Jet."

"W-wha-how.."

"That's a shocker! She told **me** and_ not_ you? Whoa."

I disagreed. "She wouldn't do that to me."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that Sonic. Face it. You bored her, she was just using you to beat up Jet and then go off with one of your friends." She shrugged. "She was always a skank anyway!" She began walking away.

Amy..My Amy would not do that..I know her better than that!

_Then why isn't she here? She'd text/call you if she wasn't going to show up. This is payback for when you were younger._

No! She forgave me about that.

_Not everyone tells the truth._

_

* * *

_** Stupid Sally. -_- **

**Stupid Sonic if he believes it too! **

**Stupid teacher for taking away Amy's phone!**

**Will this affect their relationship? And how did Sally know about Jet & Amy? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review if you want :)  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been kind of busy. But I'm back :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Amy's POV**

I walked out of Detention. Finally! I almost died of boredom. I did all my homework except for that one stupid worksheet! I looked at my phone. Wow, I've been in there for two hours. Oh no! Sonic..I almost forgot about that!

I ran out and headed for the park. I hope of seeing him there but he's not the type of guy that likes to wait..

I looked all around. No sign of a blue blur. I decided to call him.

_Ring ring ring ring._

Strange. He always picks up!

"Hey, you've reached Sonic the Hedgehog, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, I'm probably kicking EggHead's butt! Leave a message and I'll call ya back."

I closed my phone. He should really change that. I mean Eggman hasn't even showed that he's a live or anything! Maybe he's just planning on a big thing to try and capture Sonic. As if_ that'll_ happen!

I sighed. I called Tails. Maybe he's with him. As I dialed his number I began walking again.

Tails picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tails! It's Amy. Have ya seen Sonic?"

"No I thought he was with you. He said you and him were going to hang out."

"Yeah..I got detention so I couldnt'"

"Oh."

"Mhm. Well thanks anyways, I'll call Shadow or Knuckles bye." I hung up. I dialed Shadow and Knuckles. Yeah, he wasn't with them.

Then it hit me. Whats the one place you can find him? His favorite place ever, the Chili dog stand. I walked to the stand. It wasn't that far. Besides it's worth it.

I found him alright.

"Hey Sonic!"

He looked at me and didn't say anything. "Look Sonic.."

He finished his last chili dog and walked past me. "You can't be mad at me." I followed.

This feels weird. Usually I'd be the one getting mad cause he'd 'forget' about our dates. Now it's the other way around..

He chuckled. "You had me waiting, Amy. For how many hours!" We both stopped walking and he turned to me.

I frowned. "I-"

"Save it Amy. Go have fun with Shadow. I really don't care anymore." He sped off.

Shadow? What does he have to do with anything?

* * *

All day yesterday I've tried talking to him to see what he meant about Shadow. It didn't make sense. I even called Shadow! All he said was, "That's faker for you. That idiotic hedgehog."

Now I'm at school once again. I stopped by his locker to see him and Sally making out. Wow. And I thought he liked me. I shook my head and ran off. Rouge must of seen me because she ran after me.

I ran into the bathroom and into a random stall.

"Amy. Come out please." She pleaded.

I didn't listen. Instead I cried silently.

"If you don't I'm coming in." She wasn't kidding. She kicked the door opened. No surprise there she did this type of stuff before.

She hugged me. "I'm kicking his ass. He's not worth it hun. If he chose you over that bitch its definitely not worth it! Now come on smile and wipe those tears away." She pulled away.

I tried to smile but I couldn't. Instead I grimaced. I did wipe the tears away though.

Just then Sally came in and saw us walking out of the stall. She laughed. "Aww is the poor little baby crying because Sonic wont go out with you?" She teased.

"Shut up." I'm really not in the mood.

"So it _is_ true!" She laughed more. "It's not like he'll do it anyway. Your ugly, annoying, stupid, clingy-" The list went on, Rouge was about to hit her when I stopped her.

"Thats _it!_" I shrieked. "I'm not 'ugly' I'm better looking than you! I'm not annoying, you are. Stupid? Yeah maybe but I'm sure as hell I'm not clingy!" I summoned my hammer and hit her.

"Ow!" She was about to slap me when Rouge stepped in my way. "Touch her and you will pay."

She backed off. "Humph!" She stormed out of the bathroom.

I high fived Rouge. "Mess with me again." Rouge muttered. I giggled. Just then the bell rang.

"I think we should go!"

"Yeah me too!"

* * *

**Sonic no! how could you believe Sally? -.-**

**Well the good thing she got her butt treated! ;D**

**Leave reviews if you can. :}  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Whoa! 100 reviews? :O That's awesome man.!  
**

**I really didn't think I'd get this far :) **

**Thank youu x3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I did, everybody would be together ;D**

**

* * *

**

I seriously forgot that Sally had that following class with me. Good thing she sat in the back and I sat in the front, so I wouldn't see her annoying face!

Right now I'm at my second class. Math. Well Algebra II.

This is the class that I pay more attention to but yesterday I didn't.

"Hand in your worksheets from yesterday and.." The teacher looked all around and her eyes met mine. "Amy. Pass out these worksheets."

I stood up and did what I was told to do. I explained to her that I forgot my worksheet at my house. She said to turn it in tomorrow. She's really nice.

I sat back down and looked at the sheet.

****** Convert to logarithmic form _8 = 2x_**

What? I groaned.

This is going to be _fun._

_

* * *

_Throughout the day I tried not to look at Sonic when he passed. I failed. It's not _my_ fault. He's just so cute! And handsome. And ugh stupid Sally.

Shadow looked at me. "So, he still hasn't talked to you?"

"Yes, that's why he's with me right now." I responded sarcastically.

"Humph."

"But what confuses me is why he said 'Go have fun with Shadow'."

"Like I said. He's an idiot."

"That's not nice." I frowned.

"Amy, he's ignoring you and you want me to be nice?"

"Hmm point taken." Just then Rouge came up.

"You'll never guess what happened."

"You and Knuckles are together?"

She blushed. "No!" I smirked. "I heard Slutty Acorn talking to her friends about her and Sonic."

"I really don't want to hear about them."

"It involves you too. Anyways. She told Sonic that you didn't want to be with him and that you ditched him for Shadow."

I should have known! She wont get away with this.

* * *

I saw Sonic walking with Tails. I followed them. "Sonic."

They both stopped and turned around. Once he saw me he turned back around. I sighed and went infront of him.

"I wont stop until you hear me out."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Tails.." I looked at him.

"I uh gotta go." Tails laughed nervously and walked away.

"Sonic. Whatever Sally told you was not true."

"Right.." He looked away.

I made him look at me. "Come on Sonic. Why would I ditch you?"

"Dunno, Ames. You did it yesterday."

"I had detention! I couldn't tell you cause the bell rang." His eyes softened. "I tried to text you but the teacher saw me and took it away. Then when I got out..well you know the rest."

"Maybe I should have listened to you,heh.."

"Yeah. You believe her over me."

"She made it believable! She told me that you told her- Crap."

"What?"

"You didn't happen to tell her about Jet..right?"

I stared at him. "No."

"We have a problem."

* * *

**Yes. You do have a problem haha. **

**So, whaddya think? :) Leave a review if you can!**

**If you have an idea for me to put on here tell me. :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**:D Hey! Sorry if I take long to write chapters. I'm going to be busy now since school is starting again. Ugh.**

**But thanks for the reviews. :)**

**

* * *

**I stared at Sonic for a minute. "What problem?"

He chuckled nervously, "Heh..Sally kind of..uh knows..'bout Jet and you."

I crossed my arms. "Duh. We were dating." Funny how I never really said we were over to him..Well he should of gotten the hint!

He shook his head. "No. I'm talking about how she found out about him beating you.."

I gasped. "She knows?"

"So apparently you didn't."

"Obviously!"

"I'm confused." He frowned. "She told me that you told her..why would she lie?"

I huffed. "Why wouldn't she! She lied to you about me and Shadow"

"_Right_.."

"Jet must of told her..but it still doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they're friends?" He suggested.

I shrug. "I dont-" My eyes widened. "You-your right!"

Sonic smirked. "When am I not?" There was that cockiness of his!

"I'm serious. I remember that when I was talking to you and she told me to back off cause if not Jet was going to tell me!"

"When was that?"

"Does it really mater. I just want to know why the hell would he tell her about this."

He was about to talk when I interrupted him. "What if he cheated on me with her this whole time."

"Then she would of done the same to me."

I give him a look. He stares for a minute then realized what he just said. He simply shrugged.

Hm doesn't seem like he really cares. Hey, that's a good thing! Hehe. As for me.._he_ fooled me. He said he _loved_ me. What a complete lie this whole relationship was!

I trusted him.

I actually loved him.

I'm stupid.

I'm blind for not realizing that.

"Uh..Ames?" I didn't know I spaced out. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"N-no." I looked down.

I wished this didn't hurt.

Sonic pulled me closer to him and hugged me,"If your thinking 'bout Jet and Sally. Forget 'em. We're not completely sure. If they did..well.." He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "I still have you."

I blushed. "Y-yeah. Same here."

He smiled and slowly leaned in.

I frozed.

All my life I've been waiting for this moment. I would have pictured him asking me to marry him too..(Can ya blame me? I was young back then!)

I'm actually nervous. Sure I'm used to kissing but..this is _Sonic the Hedgehog _for sake!

I leaned in too that was until..

* * *

**Cliffy ;D**

**Hehehe. Your probably thinking 'Dammit, Steph why did you end it there! I hate you' xD**

**I'm sorry. But, you'll see what made them stop on the next chapter. Till next time(:  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guyss :D I survived my new school...well the first week that is. D:**

**Ahaha. Well here ya go ;)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

_I leaned in too that was until.._

"Oh ho ho ho! What do we have here? Sonic and Amy...together?"

Sonic and I pulled back. He quickly glared at Eggman.

That darn Egghead! _Had _to ruin our moment!

"_Eggman_." Sonic spat.

"Am I interrupting your little date?" He 'tsked'. "Ah ah ah, Sonic you have the world to save isn't that right? Bots attack!"

Sonic groaned. "Catch ya later Ames." He sped off, attacking the robots with his homing attack.

I sighed. I can't help him. Last time I did...well..

_"Let me help Sonic!"_

_"No, just stay here!"_

_I huffed as he destroyed another robot. Knuckles and Shadow was helping out too. Tails was busy trying to figure out what was Eggman's new base. He just showed up (technically popped out) when we were hanging out. As usual, Cream and I stayed back. It wasn't fair! Rouge is a girl, she helps out all the time, why couldn't I?_

_Me, being so stubborn had to cut in. I began to destroy them too with my hammer. I didn't notice this one bot in particular._

_"Amy?" Shadow's voice echoed._

_"Amy! Behind you!" Sonic shouted_

_"W-wha?" Before I could even finish I fell to the floor._

_I awoke a few hours? Minutes? Seconds? Whatever time it was, I was in Sonic's room._

_"Your okay!" Cream exclaimed._

_I didn't know what happened so I was confused. "Yay..?"_

_Everyone stared at me. There was brief silence until Knuckles spoke up. "You got knocked out by Eggman's bot."_

_"H-how?"_

_"Laser." Was the last word he said._

_I wasn't hurt or damaged as what Tails told me. I was lucky that they took care of me soon as I hit the ground!_

_Sonic was guilty. "I'm so sorry Ames. I knew it was behind you! I couldn't save you.."_

_I gave him a warm smile. "Hey, its okay Sonic! I'm alive aren't I?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood._

_I shouldn't of said that though cause the next thing I knew, he got mad._

_"I told you to STAY there! God Amy! This could of all been avoided if you didn't have to be so stubborn and stupid!" He shook his head. "Get it through your thick head that I don't need your help, I'm fine with just the guys helping."_

_I snapped. "What about Rouge huh? She's a girl! I just wanted to help."_

_"She's experienced unlike you! Just..just stay away from me from now on.." He left._

Yeah. Not to pretty eh? I know. He apologized afterwards though. So did I. (He told me that he didn't mean the last thing he said.) I knew his intention was good. He really showed his worry-ness for me! Hehehe, I found it so cute. I just felt useless since I never get to kick butt. And when he said I was un-experienced, well that brought me down even more. I'm a lot stronger now, yes but I only help out when Sonic needs my help even if he doesn't want to admit it!

Before I knew it everyone was here too! Hm, guessed I was too carried away remembering that flashback.

"Is that all ya got?" Sonic shouted. "I'm not impressed! I thought you would have something at least more challenging!"

"You have seen nothing yet."

What did he mean by..-

All of a sudden Metal Sonic appeared. Oh boy.

-**xxx**

I feel useless AGAIN. Why? 'Cause this time Eggman was actually right! He upgraded Metal Sonic. He was a lot stronger than before.

Everyone's attack is not working, heck even Shadow's 'Chaos Blast'! And that's shocking!

They're all struggling!

Tails couldn't identify his 'supposedly' weak point.

We are doomed. Unless I do something! Cream turned to me, as if she were to be reading my mind

"Amy..please..don't remember last time?" She softly spoke.

"Sorry Cream. That's all of our friends! I have to do something!" Before she could say anything or even warn Tails I walked further.

"Hey! You piece of metal junk! Come get me!"

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge looked at me.

I saw Metal Sonic come closer to me, I summon my hammer. He dashes towards me, I close my eyes, swinging my hammer hard with all my force!

Did I hit him hard enough..? I slowly opened my eyes. I gasp.

* * *

**Ah yes. Another Cliffy. Don't kill me! D: I have a good reason. :] **

**I think I sort of failed on this? If I did I'm sorry! And if theres any mistakes too, let me know~  
**

**So, did she hit him hard enough? Is he destroyed? :o find out on the next chapter!**

**Leave reviews if you can(:**


	15. Chapter 14

**It feels as if I've haven't uploaded in a year..its so weird. Stupid school :/**

**Haha. Well enjoy this chapter anyway~**

**I own nothing;**

**

* * *

**

I did it. I actually hit it hard enough! Score one for Amy Rose! See, Rouge isn't the only 'strong' one here.

I made Metal Sonic 'fly' at least one one yard or so. While he tried to get up that's when the others attacked.

I heard Cream cheering for me. She smiled. "That was great Amy!"

"And you thought I couldn't do it. Humph." I teased.

"Great job!" I heard Tails compliment.

"Thanks" I smiled

Just then Eggman spoke. "NOOO! What have you done? Aghh! You will regret it!"

Sonic yawned. "Yeah..keep on dreamin' Eggy!"

Eggman flew away. I walked over to Sonic and the others.

"What are you going to do with this metal junk?"

"We're gonna bring it to Tail's workshop. See what he can find."

I nodded.

Rouge smiled big, "Damn girl. That was great!"

I giggled. "Thanks, Rouge."

"Yeah," Agreed Knuckles. "If you haven't of done that we'd all be screwed, especially Rouge."

She glared at him. "Do you REALLY want to fight again, knowing that I already beat you, well do ya Knuckie?" He looked away. "That's what I thought."

We laughed. Shadow smirked. "You should really help out, Rose. That was pretty cool."

Yeah, never in a million of years you would of ever hear Shadow say that right? Me too.

I looked at Sonic. He was grinning.

"For once..I actually agree with Faker here." Sonic give me his trademark thumbs up.

"Well! We better get going." Tails, who had just walked over with Cream, said.

We agreed and began walking. Sonic pulled me to the side. Wonder what he's going to say..

"Yeah?" I asked.

"..uh you really..did do a good job.." He said nervously.

"A-huh.." I nodded, still not getting it.

"W-what..Agh..you're the only one who can make me like this.."

I smiled softly. "That's good right?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He paused, "Right before Egghead interrupted us..what happened between us.."

"Mhm.."

"I..uhm what I'm trying to say is that..I like you."

My heart raced. He continued to talk, "No. I love you. I really do. Heh..I've never really been good at this but..when it comes to you..it seems natural. With Sally-" He rolled his eyes. "All she wanted was sex. Pretty nasty if ya ask me! You don't ask me anything..you like me for me. Not just cause I've been a hero all my life..and I uh-"

I pulled him closer to him and kissed him.

That should shut him up! Hehe!

Few seconds later he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then it hit me. I'm kissing _Sonic the Hedgehog!_ This has been my life dream! Ahh.

After a brief moment we pulled away. I blushed.

"I don't know 'bout you but I'd like to do that again." He winked.

I giggled. "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

**Woo! :D They FINALLY KISSED. AND, he FINALLY admitted that he loves her.  
**

**Hehehe. This story isn't over xD**

**Like..3 more chapters or 2? Somethin' like that. :)  
**

**Review if you can.!  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**:O Yes. Its shocking, I am back! :DD**

**Damn, I haven't updated this story in forever D: I'm sorry, school keeps me busy besides I work now..**

**Woo hoo..ahaha, well anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing, btw.**

**

* * *

**

**Amy's POV**

I felt like I was dreaming. Yes, even I couldn't believed that Sonic asked _me_ to be _his_ girlfriend. I'm still shocked!

He asked me after we shared our second kiss.

When everyone heard that we got together..well their responses were amusing!

Rouge's was...

_"You and Big Blue? Finally! ..Is he a good kisser?"_

Cream just congratulated me so did Tails. Shadow's was..

_"Well, Faker, you better treat her well or you'll end up like Jet, ten times worse."_

Which Sonic responded to: _"I won't hurt her like he did, 'sides, you didn't even do any damage on him!"_

They began to argue..until I hit them both with my hammer.

Sonic complained and Shadow just 'humphed'.

Knuckles was making fun of Sonic until...

_"Hahaha!" Knuckles laughed even more. "Oh man..when are you getting engaged? Better yet, when's the wedding?"_

_WAM!_

_"OW! Amy!" Sonic smirked. _

_"Better watch out Knucklehead, Amy is sure one tough girl." _

_Then Rouge chimed in, "Knuckie you and I will get married someday so shut up."_

_Knuckles fumed. "Me getting married with you? In your dreams Bat Girl!"_

_Rouge smirked. "I didn't mean it like that but now you mention it..I want an EXPENSIVE ring. Not one of those cheap fake ones! It better be big too!"_

I can't wait to see the look on Sally's face when we go to school!

**xxx**

I reached for my backpack as I heard the door bell ring. I smile brightly as I open the door. My smile turns into a frown.

"W-what are you doing here?" It was Jet.

He smirked. I shivered. "You thought all of yer beatings would kill me? Tsk tsk tsk, Amy."

"How'd you.." I couldn't even speak.

"Baby, it's called recovering and a hell lot of pain killers." He pushed me to the side as he walked in

"Don't call me baby! I'm not yours!"

He laughed. "Yes you are." I was ready to hit him with my hammer but he stopped me. "Sure you wanna do that? I didn't come ALL alone."

I lowered my hammer, confused. What did he mean..

"Ain't life a bitch Amy?" I turned around to see Sally in my doorway. Where is Sonic and the others?

"Get out Sally! Jet! Both of you!" I finally spoke again.

They just laughed. "No way." They came closer to me as I backed away.

"I'm warning you! I will swing!"

"Try it." Was all I heard before I fell to the ground. I didn't even know what happened. I blacked out.

I woke up later. I painfully lifted myself up and looked around. I wasn't in my house. This wasn't my bed either.

"You're awake!" Cream's voice..

I looked at her and saw her eyes red. She'd been crying. "Cream..wha-what happened?"

Cream sat next to me. "...You got hurt by Jet."

"What about Sally?"

"Oh. She tried to hit you but Rouge..stopped her."

I was still confused. Everyone else entered except for Sonic. I was dissapointed. They explained what happened, you know with further details.

Basically Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles came in time before he could've raped me. Rouge kicked Sally's ass, as for the guys well they made sure Jet would not step a feet near me. Yup, he's in jail now.

The only bruises Jet left me was in my arms.

"I was going to get Acorn." I told Rouge. She smirked.

"Sorry hun. If she ever bugs you again then you can get her but I don't think she will. I messed her up real good!"

I giggled. "Good for you..hey..where's Sonic?"

She frowned. "I don't know..After what happened he went for a run I guess." I thanked her anyway and they all left.

I lay back on the bed. This was Sonic's bed. (Tails told me) I stay like that for a few minutes.

I hear a door open. It's him.

"Sonic!" I smile big.

He gave me a weak smile. "Hey Ames..how ya holdin' up?"

"I'm pretty good. Especially since you're here now!" Gosh..I remember when I use to say that.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I should have gotten here faster..It's all my fault! I could've protected you..I promised you he wouldn't come near you..I broke that promise, I'm sorry." He looked down. I shook my head.

"This is NOT your fault! You did protect me! And you didn't break it." I patted the bed, he came near me. I gave him a look and he sat down. I took his hands into mine.

"Look. I'm fine! You stopped it before he went further. You saved me..like you always do and that is what counts. So don't blame yourself Sonic the Hedgehog!"

He looked into my eyes, nodding slowly. We stay silent for a few seconds. "Have I mentioned your the best?"

I giggled. "Nope."

"Well you are. I'm glad I have you."

"So do I." We both leaned in and kissed. We parted a few moments later, "I love you."

"I love you too, Ames." He kissed me again.

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG. :D**

**That was totally Kawaii! ;) Cutecutecute.[:**

**Jet's finally done! And so is Sally. Too bad Amy didn't get her..good thing Rouge got her. Can you imagine her beating her up? I can :}**

**hehe.**

**So, what did you think?**

**Leave your reviews! And should I write an epilogue? I was thinking about it but idk, you decide.**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story :D  
**


End file.
